Tocando no seu coração
by Usagi chan 9.0
Summary: O tempo poderia passar, eles poderiam brigar ou se separar... mas Groot e Rocket sempre iriam voltar a ficar juntos,de uma madeira e de outra.


**Tocando no seu coração.**

 _ **Guardiões da Galaxia não me pertence.**_

 _ **Aviso:**_ _ **Seja lá como será a seqüência do filme ou a continuidade do enredo, essa história vai um pouco além da linha do tempo que a produção apresenta e do seu enredo(talvez).**_

Rocket,como a maioria das vezes,estava quieto no seu canto trabalhando com suas armas e ferramentas. Dentro de um quarto escuro,somente iluminado com a luz de fora que vinha da janela,onde só havia ele de ser vivo por ali, o resto do grupo estava bem longe,num outro lado.

Isso estava virando rotina, pelo menos há alguns "dias estelares" estava sendo assim, depois de discussões e quase brigas corporais com o Peter, cada um ia para o seu canto esfriar a cabeça.

Todos notaram isso,mas ninguém iria pedir a conciliação deles, isso geralmente acontecia espontaneamente e depois ninguém se atrevia a atrapalhá-lo naquele momento por saberem que ele ficaria furioso.

O único que não o evitava em nenhum tempo era Groot (que naquele tempo já havia crescido). Apesar que,a árvore alienígena detestava incomodá-lo. Por essas e outras havia descaradamente mentido que não havia tomado água da fonte, ele sabia que isso incomodava o animal,embora estivesse com sede. Essas coisas aconteciam. Entretanto queria ficar perto dele.

Porém achava que entrar lá dentro daquele quarto enquanto o mutante estava trabalhando não iria alterá-lo,dês de que ficasse distante o mínimo possível. Embora não queria. No entanto,era mais favorável ficar longe e não deixá-lo mais bravo.

Rocket também não estava fazendo nada de mais, só tentando ocupar seu tempo com alguma coisa,para que pudesse se acalmar. Havia percebido a presença do companheiro no recinto e somente levantou os olhos...

-Eu sou Groot?(Posso entrar?)

-E você precisa de permissão? O quarto também é seu.

A planta entendia isso como um "sim" e entrou,cautelosamente,enquanto o via seguindo com o seu trabalho...

-Eu sou Groot.(Eu não quero deixá-lo bravo novamente.)

-Eu não estou bravo...Não mais. – desta vez só estava prestando atenção no seu trabalho.

Groot se referia o que havia acontecido há uma hora, quando Peter e Rocket brigavam, aquela madeira ficou do lado do líder,dizendo que ele estava correto e isso deixou o guaxinim bastante irritado,chegou a xingá-lo de traidor.

O grandalhão sentou-se no chão, em frente a janela e ficou olhando para as vontade era somente de estar perto do seu cúmplice de aventuras,de qualquer jeito,seja lá qual fosse a situação e o humor dele. Também não importava a situação que estivessem,queria que sempre ficassem unidos.

O silêncio se prolongou, mas o animal ficou um pouco incomodado em ver seu amigo naquele estado. Então logo,parou concertar sua bazuca,encostou-se na parede e suspirou,antes de dizer...

-Não fica chateado tá legal?-entortou a boca. Mas não o olhou,nem de canto de olho,seu rosto mirava para frente.

-Eu sou Groot.(Eu não estou.)...Eu...sou Groot.(Eu...só cheguei a pensar que você iria embora.)

Ao ouvir isso o Racoon fez cara de espanto,numa fração de segundos por que logo depois começou a gargalhar por um longo tempo.

- **AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!**

Foi uma risada tão alta,que os outros da equipe ouviram de onde estavam e ficaram espantados...

-Ele...está rindo.-estranhou Gamora.

E qualquer um ficaria,aquela reação de tão rara,parecia inédita cada vez que acontecia. Ninguém se lembra da última vez que ouviram ou o viram rindo.

-Isso é bem atípico.-disse Drax caminhando até Gamora e passando por ela,com uma caixa nas mãos.-Chega ser até assustador.

-Isso não é tão ruim assim,é estranho,mas...-disse o senhor das estrelas,aparecia querer amenizar as coisas.

-Pode ser,mas quando isso acontece me dá calafrios.-disse Gamora abraçando ela mesma.

-...Será que Groot contou alguma piada?-Quill pensou alto.

Voltando a aqueles dois...

Enquanto o outro ria a tal árvore alien somente ficou o observando sério,sem ter o que dizer e o que fazer,ele estava acostumado com certas reações estranhas e dos sarcasmos do parceiro.

Foi o mutante que tomou a palavra,isto é,quando se recuperou...

-...Desculpe. Mas parece que você não me conhece há tanto tempo...o que te deu para pensar isso? – disse sorrindo entre os dentes, ainda existia um vestígio de riso.

-Eu sou Groot.(Sua briga com Peter).

-Bah!-fez um gesto com a mão,achando aquilo muito banal.

-Eu sou Groot.(Me pareceu séria demais).

-Brigas são normais lembra?-voltou a abaixar a cabeça e olhar para a sua máquina,pretendia voltar onde tinha parado.

-Eu sou Groot?(Você quer dizer: num ambiente familiar?)

Rocket ficou calado e sério diante daquela pergunta.

Os dois já tratavam aquele grupo como uma família,mesmo que intimamente,internamente. Apesar deles aparentemente parecerem um bando de fora da lei, sem muito que fazerem eles tinham algo em comum,algo do passado incomodava eles, de modo que estarem unidos seria um tipo conforto,um suporte familiar. Alguma coisa assim.

Depois de conviverem por algum tempo juntos,Peter Quill,Gamora e Drax sabiam que podiam realmente confiar naquela madeira ambulante e o bicho violento,e vice versa,a afinidade por eles já havia crescido o bastante. Mesmo com as brigas.

-Eu sou Groot. (Você desta vez estava muito furioso). Eu sou Groot.(Eu fiquei um pouco inseguro). – ele se referia ao fato de ter pensado que Rocket abandonaria a equipe,na última fala abaixou a cabeça.

-Ficou a toa. – falou prosseguiu fazendo o seu serviço.

Fez uma breve pausa e voltou a falar...

\- Eu não faria isso...Já estou envolvido nisso até os dentes. – disse isso apertando uma porca com certa irritação. Parece que se esforçou para dizer aquilo.

-Eu sou Groot?(Você está bem?)

-Claro que estou.-melhorando a expressão.

-Eu...sou Groot. (Rocket...Se você fosse embora, eu iria com você.)

-Hãn?! O QUE?! Você foi o primeiro a achar que devíamos ser uma equipe e agora quer tirar o corpo fora! – ficou muito espantado,levantou-se,mostrou os dentes e movimenta as mãos,mostrando-se alterado.

-Eu sou Groot.(Não será a mesma coisa se você não estiver presente). –ele estava calmo demais diante os nervos do amigo.

O Raccon parou e esbugalhou os olhos por uns segundos,novamente surpreso com aquelas palavras do companheiro. Logo abaixou a cabeça,levou as mãos ao rosto e tentou se acalmar,enquanto bufava um pouco. Também estava corado.

Diante disso Groot ficou chateado...

-Eu...sou Groot. Eu sou Groot. (Eu...não queria que ficasse bravo. De novo.)

-...argh...Não... –esfregou o rosto e o levantou ao mesmo tempo.

Após isso,ele se aproximou da perna de madeira daquele ET,que estava dobrada e com os joelhos para cima,tocou suas patas pequenas na pele rústica dele e pousou sua testa ali também,ficando de cabeça abaixada.

-Você não existe mesmo...Você é único...Pelo menos para mim.-murmurou.

O gigante do recinto ouviu muito bem aquelas palavras,mesmo sendo ditas tão baixo para que nenhum intrometido pudesse escutar, diante disso sorriu e isso o fez brotar algumas pequenas flores cor de rosa no seu busto e nuca – entre caules e galhos.

O silêncio entre eles retornou, mas desta vez havia um contado maior, a madeira viva levantou o rosto do peludo usando um dos seus dedos e isso fez começar uma longa troca de olhares,o mamífero mal piscava. Um sério e sem reação,o outro sorrindo e com olhares meigo que já dizia tudo. Com o mesmo dedo foi tocar nas sobrancelhas do pequenino,a fim de acariciar levemente.

-Eu sou Groot.(Eu não quero te abandonar Rocket.)-disse suavemente,quase parecia um murmuro.

A tal árvore ambulante ficava feliz em ajudar seus amigos de alguma forma, mas especialmente o Raccon, alias, PRIMEIRAMENTE o animal.

Pensava sempre nele primeiro, dês de quando começaram a andar juntos. Qualquer um acharia aquilo endeusamento demais,uma idolatração. Mas era somente carinho e cuidados,mas principalmente amor.

Rocket ficou por um tempo imóvel,sério e corado,mas chegou um momento que decidiu mover-se,escalou a perna do outro a fim de chegar até no topo do joelho mais próximo – o direito. Ali se sentou, pretendia contemplar melhor a face dele e os olhos brilhantes. A troca de olhares permaneceu.

-Eu sou Groot.(Eu gosto das cores do seu pelo.)-começou acariciar o rosto inteiro dele com os dedos e com a ajuda de alguns troncos que se enrolavam e cresciam para poder alcançar e sentir outras partes daquela face,especialmente as orelhas do animal,enquanto isso flores vermelhas apareciam nas suas bochechas.

O mutante não sabia o que dizer,mas queria falar alguma coisa, não era bem do seu perfil ficar calado por tanto tempo. O problema é que aquele sentimento era muito estranho para ele,o incomodava por não saber como manipulá-lo direito. Entretanto, era algo que gostava de sentir.

Porém o que não contava era que logo depois o rosto daquele ser viria se aproximar dele...

-O que pretende fazer?-surpreso,afastou um pouco a cabeça e prendeu a respiração.

-Eu sou Groot.-murmurou suavemente aquela declaração.

-E...eu...Eu sei...-Rocket gaguejou envergonhado,tentava manter a sua pose de durão embora fosse meio difícil naquele momento. Seu coração disparou e ele pressentia o que iria acontecer,queria evitar,tanto que tocou no rosto dele lentamente, tentando o afastar sem parecer grosseiro.

O que ele temia aconteceu: um beijo,o ato pareceu mais singelo e simbólico que um terráqueo qualquer estaria acostumado, já que ambos não tinham lábios – não poderiam beijar igual aos humanos e outras criaturas que sabiam o significado mais romântico desse ato – mas já bastava para concretizar tudo, e o peludo chegou a fechar os olhos como o Groot,para sentir o sentimento fluir e os dois se tocaram com os dedos e mãos, como os outros casais faziam.

Diante daquilo milhares de flores de todas as formas,cores e tamanhos não parava de crescer nas costas daquela planta gigante.

Aquilo não demorou muito, quando o gesto parecia terminado o guaxinim se propôs a fazer algo similar, do seu jeito animal: deu uma leve lambida. A árvore viva sorriu mais ainda,estava muito feliz.

O animal falante gostava do carinho que estava recebendo,porém havia um limite, foi quanto começou a sentir cócegas em suas orelhas...

-...Pare Groot!-tentou pegar nos gravetos a fim de afastá-los.

-Eu sou Groot? (O que houve?)

-Isso está me fazendo ficar com sono.

-Eu sou Groot.(Não era a minha intenção)

-Eu sei.-abaixa um pouco o focinho.

-Eu sou Groot.(Mas você deveria descansar).

Era normalmente naquele horário,ou momento,em que todos começavam a ir dormir. Era a rotina notável naqueles últimos dias, pelo menos acontecia o mesmo sempre no final das aventuras deles,quando resolviam estacionar num lugarejo e repousar.

Groot não se importava muito com isso com algo típico ou não. Ele gostava tanto de movimentação quando de um momento pacato.

-Esta bem.-concordou com o que ele propôs e dá um salto,até chegar ao chão.

O pequenino somente aceitou a sugestão por que foi emoção demais para ele,precisava se recompor, não se sentia mais ou mesmo,estava suspirando mais,leve,sentimental e embaraçado,até esboçava um sorriso, enquanto ia até a cama e se achegava, espiava o seu amado,por uns segundos,enquanto ele estava distraído olhando para o outro lado – sentia que havia uma erva daninha em algum lugar das suas costas e braços.

Logo deitou-se no leito,quando achou a posição certa e sentiu-se confortável.

-Quando você terminar,pode vir também.-disse Rocket,já de olhos fechados.

A fala chamou a atenção de Groot. Ele sempre deitava ao seu lado para dormir,mas sem o outro pedir...

Virou costume dês do um tempo em que eram somente eles dois contra o universo, houve um momento onde aconteceram muitos tiros e explosões em algum planeta que estavam, boa parte daquele caos e fogo foi provocada por armas do mutante. E a madeira amigável teve que erguer escombros para chegar até seu parceiro - que apesar de não ter sido soterrado foi atingido por diversas coisas e ficou bastante ferido. Assim que o pegou nos braços largos,com cautela,ao mesmo tempo fez brotar plantas medicinais nos ombros e mãos, e ali mesmo deu um jeito de remedia-lo. Além disso, tinha que acalmar-lo,pois apesar de ser durão naquele turno havia voltado a ser um animal selvagem atordoado e machucado.

O Raccon foi curado,com o tempo se recuperou e provavelmente havia se esquecido de tudo o que passou antes , porém dês daquele dia nunca mais dormiu sozinho, acostumou-se a ficar envolvido por galhos e folhas,tendo seu companheiro como refugio. Porém esta era a primeira vez que o guaxinim parecia que fazia questão de sua presença.

-Eu sou Groot?(O que houve?)-disse ele se aproximando,ainda estranhava que o camarada tenha te chamado.

-Nada.-ficou parado e de olhos fechados,aparentemente estava tudo bem.

Assim que o grandão deitou no leito,virando para o mesmo lado direito, na qual o outro se posicionava,pegou o cobertor e tampou o pequenino.

Uma hora depois Quill entrou no quarto, ele somente iria avisar que os dois podiam dormir – também falou o mesmo para os outros,tinha que fazer isso,já que onde estavam não havia sol e nem diferença de dia e noite, igual a Terra, mesmo que o horário do grupo fosse já todo programado. Como encontrou eles dormindo,então foi embora logo. Não estranhou vê-los juntos, havia presenciado isso outras vezes. Mesmo que desta vez a árvore alienígena estivesse com o braço pousado no corpo do Raccon e a mão do rabugento segurava o dedo enorme do parceiro – além de ter uma enorme quantidade de flores nos membros do ET.

Mais ou menos seis horas depois, os despertadores tocaram, era a chamada para todos estarem acordados e embarcarem na nave.

Não demorou muito para todos estavam na frente da nave e tomarem seus lugares. Somente Peter não havia se sentado ainda,por que estava tomando café e olhando o mapa virtual enquanto esperava seus amigos se acomodarem no tempo deles. Groot e Rocket foram os últimos a apareceram,mas ninguém notou muito até que o rabugento passou por pelo comandante...

-Oi.-cumprimentou ao caminhar.

-Oi.-respondeu e voltou a olhar para o mapa virtual.

Só que segundos depois o senhor das estrelas parou e voltou a olhar para o seu pequeno colega de equipe,pois havia notado algo estranho,uma coisa nova.

Realmente havia algo novo, na cabeça do peludo tinha uma coroa de flores bem coloridas,envolvendo até suas orelhas. Aquilo realmente era muito atípico e o deixou espantado...

-Ei! Rocket!

-O que é? Eu já o cumprimentei! – o roedor parou e disse,dando uma breve olhada de lado. Falou isso por que o líder já reclamou que ele nunca cumprimentava ninguém quando chegava.

-Sim,e sei, eu ouvi mas... O que é isso na sua cabeça?-apontando.

O Raccon passou a mão nela,ele sabia do que se tratava,porém quis disfarçar...

-Não tem nada na minha cabeça.

-Ah tem sim. Olhe! Veja!-tirou um espelho de dentro da gaveta e deu ao parceiro.

O mamífero pegou o objeto,observou,só que não queria admitir.

-Não tem nada aqui.- disse isso e devolveu o objeto,quase ao mesmo tempo.

-Mas...Mas...-confuso.

-Deixe-me em paz. – virou-se e voltou a andar.

O meio humano ficou o observando ir e começava a pensar se estava ficando maluco,até dispensou o resto do café e ficou chocado,colocando a mão na cabeça. Atordoado caminhou até seu posto,já pensando em pedir que outro pilota-se a nave enquanto se recuperava. Ficou assim até ouvir Gamora e Drax fazendo a mesma pergunta ao pequeno anti herói e ouvindo a mesma resposta. Isso deixou o líder aliviado,entretanto ainda um tanto curioso, pelo menos até perceber que Groot havia brotado flores em volta de sua cabeça também,igual a coroa de flores do mutante. Observando isso todas as questões logo acabaram o capitão entendeu tudo e sorriu.

O rapaz aceitava aquilo, pois amava seus amigos e independente de qualquer escolha e peculiaridade que eles tivessem. Alias,todos ali apareciam aceitar,sem se manifestarem,embora a garota verde tivesse novamente sentido calafrios.

No fim o comandante sentou-se em sua "cadeira de liderança",pôs o cinto e disse...

-Muito bem,vamos em frente. Sem medo de errar. Não importa o que acontecerá,venceremos todas as barreiras e seremos felizes meus amigos.-diz isso levantando o vôo,fazendo pose de líder e apontando para a frente com o dedo indicador da mão esquerda,porém trocou de braço,pois era supersticioso e a direita era quase um pé.

Ele parecia que queria anunciar que uma aventura épica os esperava.

-Eu sou Groot.(Belo discurso).

-Pode ser,mas ele somente está querendo se exibir para a gente.-diz Rocket de braços cruzados.

-Sem dúvidas.-concordou Gamora olhando para eles. Já havia parado sua tremedeira.

-O único que deve quebrar barreiras aqui sou eu.-disse Drax,o destruidor.

-Ah como eu amo essa equipe.-sorriu Quill.

E eles finalmente estavam saindo da atmosfera daquele planeta e indo para os confins do universo.

 **Fim.**

 ***Comecei: 13 /08/ 2016.**

 ***Terminei: 30/08/2016.**


End file.
